conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Naobè
The Author of this page requests that you contact him with any possible changes and acquire approval prior to making a change. Thank you. Naobè is a constructed language intended as an IAL or for use within the scientific community. =History= Naobè originated as a retaliation to the English language's considerable inconsistencies, redundancies, and fallacies. Over the past four years it has undergone several redesigns and is now nearing the end of its development. This an ongoing project as not all components of the language are completed yet, so check back for any updates. =Basics= There are 43 characters in Naobè. Most of which have some near-English equivalent. The characters π and µ are not frequently used but exist for the ability for proper name pronunciation and the possible adoption of words. a ape b bat à cat k kid á dog d dad â sang f fat ä song g gun e see h hide è pet j jump ë eeng l lap i hide m map ì hit n night ï sing p pet o home r rat õ out s sip ó coil t tip ö oeng v volt u boot w west ù shut y yes ú picture z zap û oong c chalk ü sung ç shoe π thing µ this x measure Words in Naobè are intentionally kept short and semi-ambiguous. Rather than having a strict definition words have a more general meaning attached to them. The use of modifying words, word order, and specific grammatical structures creates more complex meanings. =Word Formation= Endings Words in Naobè have specific endings that dictate their grammatical function. There are Prime and Extended Endings. Prime Endings are the absolute final character of the word that dictates it's basic grammatical function. Extended Endings are the few characters preceding the final character. The Extended Ending can be up to six characters in length and can be as small as simply the Prime Ending. Prime Endings a verb e clausal modifier/clausal conjunction/logical conjunction o sub-clausal modifier u sub-clausal conjunction/comparative conjunction Extended Endings ado participle ari nounal verb aro adjectival verb le question li plural noun lo possessive noun obo superlative adjective oku equal comparative conjunction omeu lesser comparative conjunction osu greater comparative conjunction Roots In Naobè most roots appear in the form of nouns. Though some exist as stand alone verbs or adjectives with no nounal counterpart. Root words will be noted in the Dictionary by use of an asterisk (*). Affixes The key component of Naobè is logical order flow. This not only applies to the sentence but to the word itself. The position of an affix, whether prefix, infix or suffix, conveys more meaning than the affix would alone. Prefixes Affix Meaning ált semi-definite árk old èk exterior Infixes coming soon Suffixes coming soon =Special Word Systems= Some types of words within Naobè are formed by using special systems that convey very specific information. Colors coming soon Numbers coming soon Shapes coming soon Elements coming soon =Basic Grammar= coming soon Word Order coming soon Clause Types coming soon =Beginner Grammar= coming soon =Advanced Grammar= coming soon =Dictionary= coming soon =Example text= coming soon Category:Languages